We Are Champions! Precure
We Are Champions! Precure '(ウィーアーチャンピオンズ！ プリキュア! ''U~īā chanpionzu! Purikyua!) is a Precure fanseries created by Tiffany-chan123. It is themed after Sports. Plot When a middle school student named Yui Aozora finds two mysterious creatures in her garden named Pom Pom and Coach, she then discovers that she has to protect the world of Olympia from evil alongside one of the best athletes at her school, a smart girl who's secretly a sports fan, a rich girl who thinks sports is gross, and a lazy otaku girl. Characters Precure * Yui Aozora / ''' - A light hearted and yet plain girl, Yui is a girl who likes the simpler things in life, like sewing and relaxing, and only likes to do sports as a sort of small hobby, but thanks to Coach's encouragement, she gained a new interest in sports. * Naomi Matsuoka / - A girl known throughout Hayaikokoro Middle school for her athletic ability and hot blooded personality, she's most skilled at tennis and likes to motivate others in a positive way, however she is really competitive and cocky and is a big rival to Yui. * Kimiko Yamaguchi / - Kimiko has a princess like personality, being a little spoiled and pretty girly and a love for pretty clothes and laughing, while also having a big hatred for gym class and sports (probably due to her fear of sweat.) finding it yucky and gross, however thanks to Coach she learned to respect sports a little bit. * Yuka Suzukaze / - Yuka is an outcast among the students mainly due to her introverted, shut in otaku life style, and likes eating snacks like potato chips and lemon-lime soda and can have a vibe similar of that to a ghost at times and has never really made any friends at Hayaikokoro Middle school because of it. However Yuka can be surprisingly sweet once you get to know her and can be a bit nosy. * Shinju Shimizu / - The student council president at Hayaikokoro, Shinju is an organized, well mannered, and smart girl who knows what she's doing. However there's a thing that most people don't about her and it's that she's a massive sports fan, and loves to cheer on her favorite teams like crazy. Olympia *Coach - A strong willed Tanuki, he is actually a member of Energos's army and has a no nonsense attitude and has the vibe of a drill instructor and is the main trainer of the Precure and acts as a teacher of sorts, he can also transform into a human. He ends his sentences with ~Chi *Pom Pom - One of the mascots in the series, she is a dog who is cheerful and energetic and loves to cheer on her team! However she is a bit cowardly and can get a bit weak willed. She ends her sentences with ~Pom *Energos - The guardian of Olympia. She is described as a being of myth, with the looks of a Greek goddess. She is a kind and yet slightly stern woman, while still keeping a motherly and caring vibe about her and would do anything to help her kingdom. Villains * Verlieren - The Big bad of the series, Verlieren is a cursed king who is calm and yet slightly fearful about the curse he has, but believes the things he's doing is for the greater good. * Toruru - The coach of the Dark Squadron Precure, he's a full of himself and extremely cocky and can be pretty lazy, but is surprisingly loyal to the master. * Cure Vanity - The leader of the trio of dark cures known as the dark squadron, she is vain and spoiled to the core, and would manipulate anyone to get her way and has a royal vibe to her. Her theme color is Pink. * Cure Avarice - The Second in command she is loyal to her leader, while also being the most cunning of the group and is surprisingly strong. Her theme colour is golden yellow. * Cure Chaos - Despite being a bit naive, she's surprisingly bulky and fast, and is really strong at long ranged attacks. Her theme Colour is blue. * Kanningu - The main monsters of the series, they are used when someone is uncooperative or has a dark vibe in there heart, even when it comes from a good person and it can possess objects. Other Characters * Sara Sakurano - Yui's closest friend, Sara is sweet and kind hearted, who does flunk a bit when it comes to gym class but does like stuff like nature and dancing, and is also friends with Hitomu. * Hitomu Wakahisa - The leader of the sports club, Hitomu is a laid back, sometimes energetic and competitive person who loves sportsmanship and fairness in sports. He also is decent friends with Yui. * Ran Zaibatsu - The leader of the popular girls at Hayaikokoro Middle School, she's quite the diva, and is very spoiled and girly and likes being the centre of attention and once ran for Student Council President and can be quite glamorous. * Himawari Date - One of the popular girls at Hayaikokoro Middle School, she is a surprisingly smart and yet elegant girl, she is not afraid to speak her mind, and is quite loyal to Ran and can get a bit annoyed by Baika's antics. * Baika Miyama - One of the popular girls at Hayaikokoro Middle School, she is a pretty, yet ditzy girl who loves fashion and other girly things, but can make some snarky remarks at times, she is also surprisingly good at sports. * Asato Gouda - The Gym teacher at Hayaikokoro Middle School, though he may be a bit hot headed and a bit bossy, he's still a sweet and protective person who wants to see people succeed. * Seiya Shimizu - Shinju's older brother, he's a well known professional baseball player who's apart of the team the "Nishinomiya Eagles", and is quite the loud and brash. * Aika Yamaguchi - Kimiko's mother, she's an attractive and rich actress who's intelligent while also being a little vain, but not down right mean. She also likes relaxing and watching other movies with her husband, as well as being a surprisingly good cook. * Kuroko Yamaguchi - Kimiko's father, he's a man who may look a little scary with his pale skin, but he is actually quite calm, as well as a very compassionate and dedicated person. * Hayao Suzukaze - Yuka's father, he's calm and calculating however, he can be an extremely callous person and can be quite distant towards his daughter. * Rei Suzukaze - Yuka's mother, she's kind, and really cares deeply towards her daughter, she does like Hayao, but can quarrel with him at times. Items *Silver Medals - The main transformation item of the series. To transform, the cures must have there Prized Gem on hand, it can also be used to perform attacks. *Prized Gems - the main transformation trinket of the series, the Prized Gems work in tandem with the Silver Medals to make the cures transform. There are five of them in total. *Cure Gems - The main collectable item of the series, they are all different jewels that make different sounds whenever there put into the Silver Medal. There are 44 in total. *Rhythmic Ribbon Microphone - The item mainly used during the endings, it's a microphone with a pink and golden ribbon with a circle of each of the cures colours represented on it. *Golden Torches - The main weapon of the series, they are wands that the cures use to perform "Olympus Ceremony". Locations * Hayaikokoro - The town the cures are from, the town is located in Nishinomiya. * Hayaikokoro Middle School - The school the cures go to. * Olympia - A mysterious and elegant kingdom akin to Ancient Greece, it is home to not only humans but fairies, as well as having a surprisingly rich culture which holds a sports festival every once in a while. * Hades - An opposing kingdom to Olympia, it began to gain an aura of darkness ever since Verlieren gained his bizarre power, it is the home of Verlieren and Toruru. * Akito Stadium - A big stadium near Hayaikokoro, it normally holds sporting events, and a place that Shinju really appreciates. * Takoyama TV - Hayaikokoro's local TV station, it is quite the attraction at Hayaikokoro. Media Movies * Precure Miracle Champions - The crossover movie We Are Champions Precure first appear in. They're joined by the ''Star☆Twinkle ''and ''Healin' Good ''cures. * We Are Champions! Precure: Legend of the Labyrinth of Chaos - The season's movie, which will air in autumn. Music * We Are Champions! Precure Original Soundtrack 1: Precure Sporty Sound * We Are Champions! Precure Character Single Gallery Trivia * The creator herself came up with the fanseries mainly due to her love of doing sports and the 2020 Tokyo Olympics. * Originally, there was going to be a Male sixth ranger cure themed after Karate and having a theme colour of Black and was going to be a redeemed bad guy. But due to the story involving him was a bit dark, she scrapped the idea. Category:We Are Champions! Precure Category:Fan Series Category:Tiffanychan123's Fanseries Category:Sports Themed Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Article stubs